<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowy Nights by wontonto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299203">Snowy Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto'>wontonto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also file under: ships i started shipping ironically and then proceeded to fall facefirst into, if i have to fill this ship tag myself then i FUCKING WILL, it's fucking COLD so i had to write my rarepair cuddling, seriously i'm wearing a hoodie and wrapped in a blanket WHY is it so cold?????, this literally has no plot i just... wanted to write them cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two boyfriends cuddling on a chilly winter night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowy Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow fell silently outside, the accumulation of white flakes reflecting the full moon and causing a soft glow to come in through their window. Koutarou’s golden eyes watched the snow fall peacefully, humming a song softly to himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime sat on their bed, reading a book as his boyfriend hugged him around his middle, his cheek smooshed up against Hajime’s stomach. One of Koutarou’s legs was in between Hajime’s, and his other was haphazardly sprawled off to the side. His hands were cold as they sneaked up the back of Hajime’s hoodie.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hajime snapped softly, gently pulling at Koutarou’s hair that he’d been running his unoccupied hand through.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cold,” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> whined, tearing his eyes from the window to look up at his boyfriend.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I can feel your hands,” Hajime rolled his eyes, resuming his petting of </span>
  <span>Koutarou’s</span>
  <span> hair. When he didn’t have it gelled up to "look intimidating”, as he put it, it was actually very soft.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to cuddle me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m almost done with this chapter, just wait a little longer.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to cuddle with you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause you’re really warm.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are cuddling with me, you doofus,” Hajime rolled his eyes, flipping the page of his book before his hand automatically moved back to Koutarou’s head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a soft groan and nuzzled his face into Hajime’s stomach. “I’m cold!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause you’re wearing a tank top and boxers instead of like actual pajamas.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need more blankets.” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> said like he’d just had the best idea ever. “I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> go grab the spare blankets in the closet.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We literally have three on the bed right now,” Hajime said, still trying to finish his chapter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> go.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> got up and Hajime shivered at the sudden loss of warmth as the blankets fluttered off him briefly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime smiled as his boyfriend yelped when his bare feet hit the cold flooring. He pattered across the hardwood, trying to have as little contact with the floor as possible.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why I told you we need to invest in slippers,” he chuckled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t like having things on my feet!” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> pouted as he bounced from foot to foot as he grabbed the blankets from their closet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Hajime shook his head fondly as he turned back to his book. “You wouldn’t have to deal with the cold floor, though.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> pouted over his shoulder, though Hajime didn’t notice. He huffed, taking as many blankets as he possibly could and threw them on his side of the bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then, you don’t get cuddles </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>blankets,” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> huffed as he climbed under the covers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that and then when we wake up in the morning you’ll be all wrapped around me because that’s what you do,” Hajime laughed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this time! I refuse to cuddle with you because you’re being a meanie and not cuddling with me!” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> gathered up all the blankets, a literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>mountain</span>
  </em>
  <span> on their bed, and snuggled into it and turned his back to his boyfriend.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I was almost done with my chapter, babe,” Hajime said, his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh at how </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> was acting.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> huffed loudly and very purposely, and Hajime could feel his glare on him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been spurned and neglected! How could my loving boyfriend do this to me?!” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> spread his arms widely and dramatically, nearly smacking Hajime in the face as he did so.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could react, Hajime flopped down into </span>
  <span>Koutarou’s</span>
  <span> open arms, cuddling against him. Hajime put his hands on </span>
  <span>Koutarou’s</span>
  <span> cheeks and squished them together, making a fish-face before he planted a kiss on his puckered lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hajime said quietly, a pink dusting on his cheeks as he grinned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> wrapped his arms around Hajime’s waist and laughed, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend’s. “I love you too,” he whispered. “You’re still not getting any of my blankets, though.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime snorted and kissed </span>
  <span>Koutarou’s</span>
  <span> lips again. “Sure, babe.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious! Not this time! You’re already a space heater and you already have enough blankets!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blankets after I said we already had three.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No cuddles or blankets for you!” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> retracted his arms and gently shoved Hajime off of him by the shoulders.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime rolled his eyes and reached over to turn off his bedside lamp after retreating to his side of the bed. “Good night, Kou,” he said quietly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, traitor,” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> huffed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime concealed his laugh with a cough. His boyfriend really was a whiny baby when he didn’t get enough attention. He slipped underneath the covers on his side and only had to wait a few moments before he felt </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> stirring.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He soon felt the muscled arms of his boyfriend sneaking around his waist, one thick thigh slinging itself over his legs, notching his ankle in between Hajime’s legs. His cold toes pressed against Hajime’s calf and he couldn’t </span>
  <span>suppress</span>
  <span> a shiver.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez your feet are freezing,” he grumped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Warm,” </span>
  <span>Koutarou</span>
  <span> mumbled as he snuggled his face into the crook of Hajime’s neck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘No cuddles’ he says,” Hajime shook his head, taking one of Koutarou’s hands in his own, linking their fingers together. “Good night.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>listen</i> i didn't expect to fall so hard and fast for BokuIwa but???? here i am???? thirsting for content bc there's not nearly enough of them 😤 <strike>BoKuroo who?????? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>